


Without Words

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Haiku, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 12:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13435140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.Notes:My first attempt at Haiku. Written for Getyourwordsout's January challenge: Word Bowling.Your goal is to use each of the ten given words [see below], one per line, in a story. This will score a strike. Nine words on nine unique lines scores a spare. Eight words on eight unique lines is a split. The words don’t have to be used in the order given.Words assigned:vigor, furniture, capacity, straight, edge, colloquial, rotate, collide, pupil, red. They have been highlighted to show they are in different lines as per the challenge. :)





	Without Words

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Notes:** My first attempt at Haiku. Written for Getyourwordsout's January challenge: Word Bowling.  
>  _Your goal is to use each of the ten given words [see below], one per line, in a story. This will score a strike. Nine words on nine unique lines scores a spare. Eight words on eight unique lines is a split. The words don’t have to be used in the order given._
> 
> **Words assigned:** vigor, furniture, capacity, straight, edge, colloquial, rotate, collide, pupil, red. They have been highlighted to show they are in different lines as per the challenge. :)

~

Without Words

~

Moving with **vigor**  
Their hips **rotate** in tandem  
**furniture** can’t hold

**Pupils** wide with lust  
Balanced on the **edge** of bliss  
Lion and snake **collide**

**Capacity** strained  
Legs around waist, **red** marks displayed  
Joy is **straight** ahead

Happiness attained  
**Colloquial** words express  
What their hearts can’t hold

~


End file.
